Ask Ingrid
by Olofa
Summary: Based on the "Her Heart" stories, written after the events of Chapter 18, "Anywhere Her Heart May Lead". Questions from tumblr answered by Ingrid, Elsa, and Lissi. How does Elsa feel about Ingrid versus Anna? How did Ingrid become a royal chambermaid? And Lissi, any thoughts?


fozziwazxi said: _Hi Ingrid, now that you have the Queen's open love and affection and have been through so much with Elsa, aren't you now feeling a little more possessive than you were when you were the chambermaid just happy to have her existence acknowledged?_

Dear Fozziewazxi:

Thank you for your letter, and for taking an interest in my feelings. That's very thoughtful.

It's true that things have progressed wonderfully between my Queen and myself, beyond what I could ever dare to dream. My feelings are stronger, but not different. I'm still a chambermaid, I'm still happy to have my existence acknowledged, I still love her, more than ever, and I always will.

The more I love her, the more I want her to be happy. And the more it would hurt to try to keep her from greater happiness, wherever her heart may lead.

However, if she were to be lured away by something or someone that would make her unhappy, I would do whatever was needed. I could never possess her, but I will protect her.

Thank you for your patience with my rambling. I hope this letter finds you well.

Sincerely,  
Ingrid Hanna Andersen.

* * *

neaori said: _Dear queen Elsa, how does it feel thinking that you have fallen in love with Ingrid? How would you define this love in comparison with what you once felt for Anna?_

How does it feel? Like Ingrid herself; odd and surprising and sometimes overwhelming. Sweet and comforting.

And I think it's too soon to talk about the love I "once felt" for Anna. I still love her. I always will. My mad, wild passion for her? I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't think that vanishes overnight. Not even a night like last night. But my craving for Anna is a fever, and maybe the fever has finally broken.

But I wouldn't depend on that.

My love for Ingrid and my love for Anna are like water and akvavit. A little taste of akvavit can fill your head with vapours, burn like delicious fire. Enough of it can make you giddy, disoriented, playful, extravagant. Too much can lift you up or crash you down. It's impossible to ignore. And life would be very dull without it.

Water does nothing to stand out. If you don't pay attention, it's unremarkable. But if you do pay attention you can see it clear and shining and pure. When you really need it — when you've worked to exhaustion, or been smothered by the summer sun — there is no substitute. Cold water on a hot day; humble as it is, there is nothing more satisfying. And you can't survive without it.

This isn't really fair to either of them. Anna's my warm, funny, clever sister as well as the lodestone of my longing. And Ingrid, meek as she is, has quiet passion and a sly wit, and can do some…surprising…intense…I'll just leave it at that for now.

Thank you for listening, but what I really need right now is to talk it over with Anna, the one person I can trust.  
Well, one of the two people I can really trust.

I can't wait 'til we get this little Kristoff kerfuffle straightened out so Anna and I can talk.

* * *

Yellowmaths said: _Hi Ingrid! I would like to ask you about your first time with Elsa (your first intimate encounter). I know it's something very personal, but we know almost nothing about the first months of your relationship: was it awkward? did you feel up to the task? was elsa doubtful, or ready to take the relation further?_

Dear Yellowmaths:

I think your question is very inappropriate, and I am surprised that you would ask it. I spoke to my Queen, and she agreed.

But then she said that, as far away as you are, there could be no harm, and that she'd be interested to see what I would write. So, for Queen Elsa and for you, this is my response:

I don't know how to answer your question about our first intimate encounter, because I'm not sure where to draw that line. For myself, I would count it as the time that I dared to kiss her under the mistletoe. That was the moment that redefined my life.

But I suspect that's not what you mean.

She never pressured me; I don't see how she could, since there's nothing she could suggest that I wouldn't embrace. (Oh dear. I didn't mean "embrace' like that. Although that wouldn't be wrong.) And God knows I would never imagine pressuring her. I don't know if she was awkward. She did sometimes smile shyly at me when she saw me in the castle. It always thrilled me to my heart to see her thinking of me that way, although I was terrified that someone would notice.

Was it awkward, as we moved to greater intimacies? I've always been awkward in general, but being with my Queen makes it worse and better. Everything is heightened when I'm with her, but her grace and confidence and kindness, her comfort with long silences, soothe my soul in a way nothing else does. I would say that at each "first intimate encounter", the first time I was given leave to touch or suckle her breasts, or touch her belly, or the first time she cupped my breasts or stroked me between my thighs, it became less awkward, because I could see and hear her pleasure, and I knew she was happy for me to be with her. Beside her, feeling her joy, even bringing her joy, in the privacy of her bed (or on one occasion a supply closet), I think is the least awkward part of my life.

I hope this was informative.

Sincerely,  
Ingrid Hanna Andersen.

* * *

anonymous asked: _Lissi, c'mon, be straight with us..you really don't know that something's going on between the Queen and Ingrid?_

Hah! Did I know something was going on? I have eyes, don't I? I just wish I knew _what_. I mean, I'm not saying I'm the best choice for Elsa's Pet, although no one knows more about important stuff like fashion and what princes are romancing what princesses than I do, at least in the servants. But this boring little stick-figure from some tiny fishing village comes in and next thing I know she's hanging out with Elsa for hours on end, and making me look bad in front of Anna, and God knows what.

I mean, I asked Helga about it once. "Why would Queen Elsa want to spend time with her? She doesn't _say_ anything. She doesn't _do_ anything."

Helga just said, "Maybe that's why," which makes no sense at all.

And I don't know how she found out about what I was doing in Anna's closet, but I know she's behind it somehow.

* * *

anonymous asked: _Hi Ms. Andersen! Two questions: 1. How and why did you come to work as a chambermaid? 2. When and how did you realize that you liked Queen Elsa more than the average Arendeller does?_

To Whom It May Concern:

I'm flattered by your interest, and I mean no disrespect, but I find your questions puzzling. Nonetheless, I will do my best to answer them without boring you.

I grew up taking care of my brother Anders, who was not well, and helping my mother with the housework. When Anders passed, I took it badly, and lashed out at people who did not deserve it. My family and I decided it would be best if I left Lillefjord for the capital.

Cleaning and working hard were the only skills I had that anyone would value. I worked odd jobs in an inn, a bakery, and a milliner's, and every morning at six o'clock I went to the castle and asked if they had any work for me.

I had to get a job at the castle. It's my nature to serve, just as it's Queen Elsa's nature to rule wisely and Princess Anna's nature to be a brave hero. I knew I would be loyal to whoever I served, so I determined to have a master — mistress, rather — who I would never regret serving.

After six weeks of knocking at the servant's entrance and being turned away, Gerda (who was still in charge of the staff) met me at the door. Two of the servants had taken ill, she asked me to take their places as best I could, and I did. Two weeks after that, Gerda found out that I had lost my job at the milliner's for not showing up to work that day. She decided that it would be best if I came to work at the castle, even if I was a bit old to be a junior chambermaid. I didn't mind.

As to your second question, it's difficult to say for certain. I've always admired our Queen, and appreciated her beauty. I can't imagine how anyone could not.

I think I first realized how deeply my fondness ran, on the second day that she had me play hnefatafl with her. She had been very unhappy, crying silently as we played, as she missed her sister. My heart went out to her. I desperately wanted to comfort her. That night, in my bed, I soothed myself by imagining comforting her. My mind drifted, and the nature of the comforting became more forward. Fortunately I was used to sharing a bedroom. I can be very quiet.

I hope this response was not too boring,

Sincerely,  
Ingrid Hanna Andersen.

* * *

anonymous asked: _Ingrid I too would like to keep the Queen's mind distracted from Anna in any way her heart desires, but I'm afraid I'd wake up the following morning choked to death on the previous night's dinner. Is that irrational?_

I have no idea what you mean.


End file.
